


see how far it bends (before it breaks in half)

by potato with white wings (ctht05)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blindness, Dark, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Demons, Destruction, Edgar Allan Poe References, Mind Manipulation, Other, Prompt Fill, Psychological Torture, Random & Short, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Self-Harm, Short One Shot, Silence of the Lambs References, Twisted, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 02:23:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20350822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ctht05/pseuds/potato%20with%20white%20wings
Summary: He wakes up in an unfamiliar room, blind.





	see how far it bends (before it breaks in half)

The first thing Jem noticed when he opened his eyes was the darkness. He blinked rapidly, trying to clear his vision. The darkness remained.

His immediate thought was: am I dead?

As if it heard read his mind, a voice boomed out of the darkness.

"Hello."

Jem froze. The voice was…indescribable.

It called upon his darkest nightmares and sweetest dreams at the same time. It muddled them both together until he felt himself craving for the strangest (darkest) things, and hating his favorite (best) things.

The voice was pure… destruction.

He felt a drop of sweat trickle down his spine.

The disembodied voice chuckled.

"Scared, aren't you? All humans are the same, always acting tough, until they aren't in control."

Jem whispered, "Please, I... " The darkness and the voice were scaring him immensely.

The voice continued on, ignoring him.

"You and your kind have been a plague on this Earth ever since He made you. I'm not complaining though, all of you were able to cause much more chaos than my kind was ever able to, merely by existing. He of course, made you in his own image, which I suppose, says a lot more about Him than anything else."

Jem, frightened out of his mind, whispered again, "Please, just... just tell me where I am."

The voice paused.

It continued after an uncomfortable silence. "You are here and there. Somewhere, everywhere and nowhere."

Jem snapped.

He screamed, "TELL ME WHERE I AM ASSHOLE, AND TURN THE FUCKING LIGHTS ON!"

The voice was silent.

Jem's fear came rushing back to him all at once. His legs gave out, and his knees hit the ground with a painful thud.

An ugly, broken sound broke the silence. It took him a while to realise that the sound came from him, and that he was crying.

A sound that Jem had never heard before filled the air. It sounded, ironically, like an absence of sound, of life.

Jem screamed and scrambled backwards desperately, the sobs not stopping until his back hit something hard with tremendous force. He coughed, the air knocked out of him momentarily.

Something soft and so, so cold touched his face.

Jem, winded, could do nothing but jerk away, slamming his head into the hard surface behind him.

The voice, now coming from whatever was in front of him, spoke in a conversational tone, or the closest it could come to that anyway, with it sounding like the embodiment of Death, "You know, for a human, you are surprisingly pretty."

Destruction stroked his face again.

Jem squeezed his eyes closed.

“Just so you know, the lights are on.”

Something that seemed to be a finger tapped his eyelid. Jem trembled.

"The problem seems to be with you."

Jem whimpered.

He whispered, "Did… did you do this to me?"

When his captor answered, Jem could hear the smirk in his voice. "Of course. Why, do you want your vision back?"

Jem opened his eyes, and replied to the eternal blackness.

"I... yes."

"Okay then. However, you will need to do something for me. Quid pro quo, yes?" The destructive voice whispered.

"Anything for my vision back," Jem replied. Listening to the voice for such a long time made him feel... strange. He felt detached, like his body was not his own.

Destruction spoke. "Anything?"

Jem, feeling stranger and stranger by the minute, replied almost monotonously, "Anything."

Destruction struck his face with an incredible blow. Jem cried out, feeling his nose break.

Destruction laughed maniacally, almost shrieking.

"The sounds you make! How incredible!"

Jem, now broken out of whatever strange trance he was in, started to cry again. The pain in his nose was incredible, and the combined effects of the pain and the taste of blood in his mouth were starting to make him nauseous.

He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to will the feeling away.

"Quid pro quo, my dear. It's time to uphold my part of the deal."

All of a sudden, the pain in Jem's nose was gone but the taste of blood still lingered in his mouth. He cautiously prodded thd bridge of his nose and sighed out loud.

He was healed.

Another moment, and he cautiously opened his eyes. He gasped out loud.

He could see.

He turned his head to face Destruction, and screamed.

He rammed his eyes closed, and screamed and screamed and screamed and screamed.

He began slamming his face into the wall, ignoring the sickening crunch of bone. Again and again, his face turned into an unidentifiable mess, but still he continued, until he did not look human anymore.

"Stop."

Jem stopped moving immediately. He turned to face Destruction silently.

Destruction spoke softly, almost caringly.

"Now look at what you've done to your beautiful face." It reached out and touched Jem's face lightly.

Jem didn't flinch.

Putting its bloodstained fingers into its mouth, Destruction moaned, deep and low.

"You taste as delicious as you look," it purred.

Jem twitched, eyes still firmly shut.

"Now open your eyes, my dear."

Jem's eyelids, which were just a mess of flesh and blood, opened slowly, like they were moving through soup. When his gaze fell upon Destruction, he gave a full-body shudder, but did not wrench his gaze away.

"We loved with a love that was more than love," Destruction sighed, staring at Jem. It leaned what seemed to be its head on the wall.

"You know, given how close Poe and I were, he never actually told me what that particular phrase meant. It was… abstract, to say the least." Destruction idly curled a bloodied lock of Jem's hair with its finger.

It stared into Jem's soulless eyes. "But, now I think I know what he meant. That thing that He apparently thinks is only reserved for His and your kind." Destruction smiled, a crack in the darkness.

"This thing between you and me, He meant that, didn't he?" Destruction tilted Jem's destroyed face up, observing him closely.

Jem blinked. Destruction smiled.

It leaned down, and right before placing its newly formed lips on his, healed Jem.

The deadly kiss landed on petal-pink lips.


End file.
